


【wenrene】流氓

by Alvin_022



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_022/pseuds/Alvin_022





	【wenrene】流氓

好无聊。

孙胜完坐在柜台，一手撑着头，一手拿着笔在纸上勾勒著没有意义的线条，眼角余光瞥见书店最里面的阅读区，她不务正业的店长又窝在那里看书了，封面上灿金色的字体熨烫著书名，折射阳光后有些扎眼。  
阅读区上方有扇窗户，裴柱现最喜欢下午没有客人的时候泡一杯热可可窝在淡蓝色的沙发上看她一直看不完的书，阳光带着温度正好的暖意洒落在她头顶与肩头，营造一种温馨感。  
她到底都在看些什么呢？孙胜完有时候很好奇，只是碍于她的店长话不多、又随时随地散发像北极冰山般高冷的气息，所以这个念头每每从她心底探出头，又会随即被压进去。  
孙胜完抱持著她的疑惑，收回她盯着裴柱现的目光，把心思又重新放回纸上，以至於也没注意到在她目光移开的下一秒，原本被打量的裴柱现也稍稍放下了书本，只露出眼睛的看着她。  
孙胜完是除了她以外这家书店唯一的员工，也是她大学时期就认识的可爱学妹，第一次在运动场看她拉满弓专注的射出十环时，她就在心里下了一个决定－－不管动用多少人力、耗费多少资源，她都得让孙胜完到她手下工作，只为她工作。  
幸好孙胜完是个天真又单纯的孩子，只需要让姜涩琪去说服个几句，她就像个待宰的羔羊一样自愿的上门了。  
不论是当初运动场正中央剪著短发，晶莹剔透的汗珠顺着脸颊滑落却还是笑的灿烂如豔阳的小少年，还是现在坐在柜台前，留着长发露出额头，穿着白衬衫时若隐若现的锁骨与卷起的袖子露出小臂的孙胜完，都能轻易的撩拨裴柱现深藏于心底的那些欲望。  
她真的好想、好想看见总是笑着的孙胜完被她狠狠的压在沙发上那副泫然欲泣的可怜模样，真的好想听她一边带着哭腔一边软软的喊她名字的声音－－就算是现在，她也能轻易的在脑中幻想那些画面，独自一人在角落里感到兴奋。  
孙胜完像是感应到了裴柱现的目光，猛然的抬起头，四目相交之际，毫不知情的年下只顾著对她的店长扬起嘴角，笑的眼睛都瞇成了一条线。  
裴柱现回给她一个微笑，阖上放在原文书底下的黄色漫画，顺手将它藏到了沙发抱枕的后头，也把她脑海里那些羞耻又不堪入目的想法藏起来。  
「胜完，饿了吗？我们去吃午餐吧。」  
「啊，好的！」  
……  
孙胜完真的算是表现优良的好员工，不仅把书架上的书都按照序号摆放整齐，甚至连客人问她问题的时候都能摆出一百分的笑容，亲切的替对方解答，但就是这点让裴柱现有些不满，不对，应该是非常不满。  
她已经看过这个男客人好几次了，有几次孙胜完休假、只有她自己顾店的时候她也会看见这位先生，不过对方都只是在门口瞥了一眼后就离开，只有在孙胜完也在的时候才会笑着走进来。拿着他根本连看都没看的书就凑上去问一些明明稍微翻阅一下书籍就能知道的问题，气的裴柱现都有想上前赶客人的冲动。  
明明孙胜完眼底就写著困扰两个字，那讨人厌的客人却总是锲而不舍，肯定是看準了孙胜完不懂得拒绝的善良才得寸进尺！裴柱现双手抱胸，在柜台里咬牙切齿著。  
於是她想了想，还是决定开口，「胜完。」  
「哎？！」  
「去仓库帮我搬个东西好吗？」  
「现在吗？但是……」  
「现在，很急。」  
孙胜完张嘴想说些什么，又默默的吞了回去，她对那位客人点点头后立刻小跑着进了仓库，裴柱现看着她的背影进入里头后便把目光又移回客人身上，双手拱著下巴，轻轻的挑起一边眉毛。  
那位客人自知理亏的摸摸鼻子把书放回去，连看都不敢看裴柱现一眼便快速的离开店里，孙胜完探出头问到底要搬什么的时候店里早就一个人影都没有了。  
「仓库里没有要搬的东西啊。」  
「是吗？那就是我记错了。」  
「……」孙胜完耸耸肩，今天的店长好奇怪啊。正想继续她原本的工作时就听见裴柱现在背后喊她的声音，语气听来有一些严肃和气愤，说出来的话倒是很任性。  
「以后不准对客人笑。」  
「啊？为什么？」  
「我说不可以就不可以，非要笑的话只能对着我笑。」裴柱现双手撑着桌子站起身，孙胜完被她盯的不自在，纵使有满腔的疑惑也只敢乖乖的点头。  
……  
裴柱现自认自己是一个自律的人，严以律己是她一直以来的信念，但每每看着孙胜完在眼前晃来晃去，这样的信念好像又能轻易的被她从心里抹去，例如孙胜完整理闷热的仓库后，被汗水浸溼而显得有些透明的背后若隐若现的内在美都能让她口干舌燥的。  
又比如说看到孙胜完垫脚尖清理书柜上的灰尘时露出的一小截白皙腰部，以及腹部上明显的肌肉线条，她也会觉得全身开始热起来，忍不住的咽了一口口水，喉头上下滚动，可目光从没打算从那里移开，她会开始幻想自己的手搭在她的腰上，向上的触感或向下的神祕都让她想一探究竟。  
越是这样朝夕相处，她心里累积的欲望只会越来越庞大，大的几乎要淹没她的理智，让情感主导一切。  
最终引爆事情的导火线，是下着大雨的那天。  
……  
孙胜完一早就打来了电话说自己今天会晚点到，裴柱现整个早上都盯着外头磅礡大雨发楞，路上的行人因为雨天少的可怜，裴柱现紧盯每个过路人，却怎么也等不到她的小店员，一直到接近中午，才看见孙胜完淋著雨抱着一个袋子跑了进来。  
「怎么搞的，为什么淋雨？」  
孙胜完冷得全身发抖，从裴柱现那里接过毛巾后还是脸色发白的坐在椅子上，裴柱现心脏一紧，赶紧关了空调后又倒了一杯热水过来，看着孙胜完把整杯水喝完，脸色好转后才松一口气。  
「啊……对不起，今天迟到了。」孙胜完低著头闷闷的说，雨水在她的发尾凝结成水珠，滴到地板上。  
「那不重要，妳去做了什么？」  
「我、我……」孙胜完抿抿唇，「来的路上发现巷子里有一头小猫，本来想把牠带来的、但是又怕店长妳不同意……」  
「……所以才淋雨？」  
「不是，我有撑伞的……只是外头雨势太大了，那里又没有足够遮风避雨的地方，我餵完罐头，就顺便把雨伞留在那了。」  
裴柱现叹了一口气，接过她披在头上的毛巾开始轻轻擦拭她的头发，「我该说妳善良呢，还是该说妳笨呢？」  
年下委屈的噘起小嘴，头又更低了些。「对不起。」  
「没关系。」  
经过一小段时间，头发算是擦干了，但淋湿的衣服并不是一时片刻就能全干的，裴柱现皱起眉头，思考了一下更衣间里还有没有多余的制服，尔后才想起她昨天不知道哪根筋不对，讬人把多余的制服都拿去送洗了。  
她拉着孙胜完的手腕一起到了休息室，期望着能找到那么一件刚好、正巧被她遗漏的衣服。  
孙胜完身上又冷又湿的衣服黏在皮肤上颇不舒服，裴柱现便立刻把她推进用帘子作为隔挡的更衣室里要求她换掉这套衣服，於是她又羞又耻的、仅隔着一个帘子的脱著衣服，还能听见外头裴柱现翻箱倒柜的声音。  
「店、店长，如果真的没有衣服我就……」她稍微仰起头，透过镜子看着帘子上方那块空白喊着。  
话还没说完，帘子被拉开的声音打断了她，胆小的她被吓的抖了一下，来不及看清镜子上一闪而过的黑影，就感觉有人贴上了她的后背，她慌张的偏过头一看，只看见裴柱现把下巴抵在她的肩头上，半垂著眸子看她，双手还环上她的腰。「店长！」  
「嘘，小声一点。」裴柱现眨眨眼睛，「真的没衣服了，可我又不想让妳著凉，冷的时候就该用体温取暖，书上说的。」  
「麻烦妳以后少看一点那种书吧！」孙胜完欲哭无泪，裴柱现环在她腰上的手像点燃的火把，所到之处皆要把她的理智燃烧殆尽。  
「－－我想现在的重点并不是那个。」裴柱现认真的像在纠正什么错误，还特地举起一根手指在空气中左右摇晃。  
孙胜完哑口无言，所有的毕生所学顿时间消失的无影无踪，她现在的脑子空白的如同一张白纸，她尝试着挣脱綑在她腰上的双臂却是徒劳无功，勉强腾出一个空隙也会立刻被重新填满，她只能努力用她认为最为严肃的语气呼唤对方的职称：「店长！」  
「内，我在这里。」没想到对方丝毫不在意，继续窝在她肩头软绵绵的回话，她的声音像被包覆了一层糖衣，里外都是甜滋滋的，她趁着孙胜完一瞬间的分心，松开腰际上的手把小家伙转了一圈后又重新抱住，她歪著头冲著孙胜完笑，仿佛一切都很理所当然。  
孙胜完的脸烫的都能够煎蛋了，要是羞耻能够具体的表现出来，那么裴柱现现在应该能够看到从孙胜完耳朵与头顶喷发出来的蒸气，她双手抵在裴柱现肩膀上想往后挪出一点距离，「店长，妳不能这样……」  
「为什么不行？胜完、妳不喜欢？」裴柱现皱起眉头，咬字清楚的说着：「妳不喜欢就告诉我，真的，我现在立刻出去。」  
孙胜完的唇几乎要抿成一条线，她直视进裴柱现眼底，本想看出一些端倪、却没想到反而迷失了方向，她的嘴巴开了又关上，最终没能说出拒绝。  
裴柱现浅浅一笑，看的孙胜完心底又是一阵慌乱，她耐著性子又问了一次：「妳拒绝我就真的出去－－所以妳是喜欢？还是不喜欢？」  
尾音像小石头般被扔进孙胜完的心湖中，激起一圈圈涟漪，沉默在丧失语言能力的年下与静静等待着的年上中扎根生长，整个世界都安静了下来，只剩下时钟滴答走着的声音。  
过了许久，久的裴柱现都感觉到脚开始发酸，关节也僵硬的像长了蜘蛛网时，投入的石头才终于长成了滔天巨浪，把她期待着的那个答案冲到自己面前来。  
「……喜欢……」孙胜完别扭又含糊的回答，可裴柱现没有漏听任何一个字，年下通红的耳朵可爱的令人情不自禁想咬上一口，於是裴柱现稍稍垫起脚尖，将心里的想法付诸行动。  
耳钉与牙齿碰撞发出清脆的声响，裴柱现轻咬著上头的碎钻，也把孙胜完努力憋著的最后一点理智咬碎。  
孙胜完半垂著眸子，意识像放在湍急溪流上的小船越漂越远，朦胧之际，裴柱现好像在她耳边说了什么。  
「刚好，两情相悅。」  
……  
自从上次那起事件让两人确定心意之后，裴柱现对于孙胜完的爱就从藏着掖着变成了毫不掩饰，更是一点一滴的、把她的幻想都付诸行动。  
例如经过孙胜完身旁时裴柱现总会伸出手拍拍她翘起的小屁屁，或是在她整理书柜时从背后揽上去、掐掐她腰上的软肉，或是在她俩面对面讲话的时候突然的捧起孙胜完的脸，在脸上及唇上洒下密密麻麻的细吻，这些举动每每都能惹的孙胜完红著脸追打她，或是气鼓鼓的嘟起脸，故意转过身不理裴柱现。  
每到这种时候，裴柱现都会双手抱胸、煞有其事的点头说着：「我的女朋友真的……真的是宇宙第一可爱。」  
「呀！妳別说了！」孙胜完一副气炸了要咬人的模样，裴柱现便歛了歛笑意，冲著她眨眨眼睛便抱着书溜走了，孙胜完定睛一看，还是上次那本她一直没能仔细探究的书，趁着近距离她稍微看见了一半的书名。她有些讶异，立刻在电脑上查阅了这本书，简介洋洋洒洒写了一大串，孙胜完只在思考一件事。  
－－裴柱现怎么会对全英撰写的医疗大全有著这么浓厚的兴趣？  
「不对劲。」她咬著笔盖低声说着，眼角余光偷瞄著屈膝看书看的认真的裴柱现。

裴柱现闭上眼睛已经好一阵子了，孙胜完估算著她肯定是睡着了，暗自走到门边把门上的open悄悄的翻成了close，再蹑手蹑脚的走到裴柱现身旁，一种像是犯罪的紧张感充斥著孙胜完的脑海，她紧张的咽了一口口水，感觉连后脖颈的细毛都一根根竖了起来。  
大概只有这种时候能够好好的、静下心来观察她，纤长而浓密的睫毛轻轻颤抖，孙胜完伸出食指描绘著她的脸型以及五官，嘴里喃喃自语。「……怎么能有人长得这么漂亮呢？」  
她弯著腰，趁着阳光还停留在那人的唇边时吻了上去，她想着、肯定是晒昏头了，不然怎么有足够的勇气去亲吻她视如珍宝的恋人呢。  
还没退开暧昧的距离，本以为熟睡的裴柱现睁开了双眼，眼底闪过一丝灵光，先是揪住了孙胜完的手腕，接着一个转身，两人的身体就调换了，原本在上面做坏事的小松鼠一瞬间变成了对方的身下囚，裴柱现噙著笑，手指滑过她的下巴，顺着她的脖子直到锁骨，「妳在做什么？」  
「……我、那个……」  
「嗯？」裴柱现凑到她脖子旁嗅了两下，「是不可告人的事吗？」  
「我只是好奇……妳在看什么。」  
裴柱现在她耳边轻笑，气音又轻又柔的震动孙胜完的耳膜，带着些许情愫激起孙胜完手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。「真的想知道？」  
孙胜完点点头，揪紧裴柱现的衬衫领口，下意识的舔了舔唇。  
裴柱现低头摸索了一下，从抱枕的底下摸出那本黄色漫画塞进孙胜完手里，眉毛灵活的上下挑动，孙胜完好奇的拿起来一看，看到封面时还深呼吸了一下，咬著唇随便翻了几页后脸已经胀红的不像话，像颗熟透的水蜜桃，连讲话都结结巴巴的。「妳妳妳竟、竟然偷偷……！」  
「嘿，胜完。」裴柱现用手把垂落的发丝勾回耳后，「妳知道了我的小秘密，是要付出代价的。」  
「什么－－！」孙胜完还来不及反应，裴柱现已经撩起她衣服的一角，手在腹肌上来回抚摸，裴柱现笑的抚媚，顺手拉起她的衣服，把脸凑到胸前，轻咬著两团软肉，孙胜完只得咬著牙忍住那些舒服的呻吟。  
裴柱现的手摸上她的背，孙胜完配合的稍稍抬起身，方便她解开她的内衣，裴柱现轻而易举的扯开已经松脱的胸罩扔在地上，一手捧著规律的画圆揉捏，一边从她的锁骨一路吻至胸前，时而轻咬时而吸吮，在她雪白的肌肤上留下点点红印，她台头看了孙胜完一眼，看见对方皱著眉头闭眼的模样，心底的情慾翻湧更加剧烈。  
裴柱现张口含住了顶点，用舌尖挑逗著越来越坚挺的樱桃，果不其然听见了年下带着呜咽的喘息。  
「……轻、轻点……」孙胜完迷迷糊糊地喊着，面对裴柱现的挑逗她早已感到脚软，连手都只能堪堪勾住对方的脖子，作为最后的矜持。  
裴柱现点点头，顺势用脚分开孙胜完的双脚，膝盖轻轻的抵在下身摩擦，孙胜完轻呼一声，随后又羞耻的想找个洞钻进去。  
「没事的，胜完。」年上本就沉稳的声线此刻竟显得如此诱人，孙胜完心甘情愿的被勾走了三魂七魄。「我会让妳舒服的、交给我。」  
短短的时间内孙胜完已经被扒的一干二净，害羞的在沙发上扭著身体，还想用双手挡住红透了的脸庞，却被裴柱现拉下来十指紧扣，裴柱现一边吻著恋人的唇、一边柔声哄她。「－－眼睛闭上。」  
孙胜完顺从的闭上眼，失去了视觉的她其他感官仿佛在无限的放大，光用触觉就能知道裴柱现的手在她小腹上游移打转，冰凉的指尖顺着肌肉线条来到敏感部位，轻轻一探，所到之处皆是一片湿润。  
裴柱现试探似的伸进中指，感受到通道内的紧致，忍不住舔了舔下嘴唇，她慢条斯理的进入，又準确的曲起手指，摸上最为敏感的那块，孙胜完扣着的手紧了紧，看向裴柱现时眼里还覆上一层水汽。  
裴柱现既温柔又缓慢的让手指在里头进出，随着动作的进行，能感受到体内温度不断的攀升，水声也越发明显，生理泪水顺着脸颊滑落，裴柱现先是咬了咬孙胜完的下唇，又撬开她的牙关，舌头钻进去里头邀请著对方与之共舞。  
细碎的呻吟全被堵在了嘴里，孙胜完憋得喘不过气，只得报复性的咬了年上极具侵略的舌尖，偷得片刻喘息的空间。  
在裴柱现有技巧的深入浅出之下，孙胜完很快的便颤抖著身子被推上顶峰，情慾的浪潮一波波冲刷著她所剩无几的思绪，裴柱现温柔的拍拍她的屁股把她拥入怀里，亲了亲她的脸颊当作鼓励，「妳做的很好。」  
孙胜完不满似的张嘴咬上她裸露在外的肩头，略带娇嗔的埋怨著：「妳好坏、妳欺负人家……」  
不说还好，这话一说出口又刺激著裴柱现未退去的欲望，她起身，拉着孙胜完到书柜前，孙胜完面对着书柜，被抵在了上头。「呀、不要－－」  
「不要什么？」  
「不要……不要欺负我……」孙胜完回过头软软的求饶，看在裴柱现眼里又变成了欲拒还迎的口是心非，她的手向下探，揉捏著年下的翘臀，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮著股沟。「嗯……店、店长……」  
「叫我的名字，胜完。」裴柱现贴上她光滑的背部，手从旁边绕过，捧著左胸把玩着。  
孙胜完被挑逗的几乎站不住脚，晕呼呼的只记得要喊她的名字。「柱、柱现姊姊……」  
「乖宝宝。」裴柱现舔舔她的耳垂，「给妳奖励。」语毕，原本在股沟上来回的手从后面深入体内，站著的姿势比起刚才能让手指更加没入，孙胜完往后躺，几乎把全身重量都压在裴柱现身上，仰著头发出极细小的喘息。  
「虽然很想听妳的声音，恐怕只能忍耐了……」裴柱现略带可惜的用鼻子蹭了蹭对方后颈，鼻息打在皮肤上挠的痒痒的。  
孙胜完猛然的想起现在还在公共场所，羞耻心瞬间跑了出来，又一下子被身下传来的阵阵快感占据脑海，她迷迷糊糊地想起自己把营业中的牌子翻了过去，却没法告诉裴柱现。  
孙胜完扭过头看着裴柱现，对方便立刻意会过来，踮起脚尖亲吻她，矜持被拋到了九霄云外，此刻的孙胜完臣服在快感之下，竟配合的开始扭动着腰，裴柱现更加兴奋的加快进出的速度，手臂上的肌肉绷紧著，几滴晶莹随着动作滴落在地板上。  
裴柱现听着孙胜完越来越急促的娇喘，从背后抱紧了她，第二次高潮的剎那，孙胜完忍不住叫出声，又急忙摀住了自己的嘴，她有些脚软，转过身，被裴柱现抱了个满怀。  
「舒服吗？胜完。」裴柱现拍拍她的背、平复著她的呼吸。  
「……流氓。」年下把脸埋在她的胸口埋怨。  
……  
恋爱中的女人果然如狼似虎，孙胜完总算是理解了这句话，她顺着裴柱现的邀请搬进了她的公寓里，每次都被欺负的隔天下不了床，幸好她大学时期运动的多，不然她的腰怕是承受不住这么多的爱。  
偶尔做的过分了，隔天书店就会突如其来的休息，她上次还被客人抱怨了最近怎么越来越常无预警的休息，只得尴尬的陪笑。  
许久没看到的那位男客人今天又出现了，他从外头经过时看见孙胜完在柜台无聊的转笔时眼睛一亮，飞也似的跑了进来，他紧张的捏著衣角，从口袋里掏出两张皱巴巴的电影票，支支吾吾的开口。  
「妳、妳好……」  
「欢迎光临，需要帮忙吗？」孙胜完一心只想赶紧打发对方，免得她占有慾极强的店长看见这一幕吃醋了，晚上在床上又得费尽力气哄她。  
「那个，其实我一直想问……今晚有空吗？要不要，一起去看场电影？」  
孙胜完还在思考著如何委婉的拒绝时，只觉得桌子底下好像有什么在动，她稍稍弯下身子看了一眼，正巧对上裴柱现闪着狡黠光芒的眼神，她惊呼一声：「店长！」  
裴柱现竖起手指在唇前，「嘘、回答她呀，胜完。」她一个使力把孙胜完连人带椅拉近了一些后便撩起对方的裙子，把脸埋了进去。  
「？！」孙胜完咬紧后牙槽，双手握着拳头隐忍著，裴柱现变本加厉，伸出舌尖隔着内裤舔弄，又含了含敏感的前端，惹的孙胜完只能扭动着身子躲避。  
「－－那个？」等了许久都没等到回覆，男客人疑惑的出声，看着孙胜完的脸色越来越红，有些担忧的问：「妳不舒服吗？」  
「不、不是……」孙胜完勉强挤出笑容，耳根发烫。「对不起，我已经……嗯，已经有另一伴了……」  
「这、这样啊。」男客人搔搔后脑杓，有些不好意思。「对不起，造成妳的困扰了。」  
「没关系……嗯……」孙胜完越来越按耐不住燥热的身体与桌子下那颗小脑袋，幸好那位客人只是点点头便离开了。  
孙胜完看着门完全的阖上，才终于发出声音，她有些嗔怒的弯下身，把裴柱现拉了出来。「店长！妳到底在做什么！」  
裴柱现抹了抹唇，不满的噘起嘴巴。「谁叫他接近我的胜完，我不高兴了。」  
「不高兴也不能这样！万一、万一被发现了怎么办！」  
「哼，人家不管。」裴柱现皱著眉头把孙胜完拉进怀里，搭在背后的手又开始蠢蠢欲动，「胜完吶……」  
孙胜完就是敌不过女友这样子叫她，原本满腹的怒意一瞬间被浇熄，却又倔强的拍开对方的手，「下次不准这样了！」  
「内～」裴柱现笑咪咪的回应，又在孙胜完脸上亲了好几下。  
「呀，都是口水啦！」  
「谁叫人家喜欢妳嘛！」

－END－


End file.
